Drugged
by anny385
Summary: Tony is drugged and doing something he shouldn't be doing.


Disclaimers: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Drugged

The team made it's way towards the latest crime scene. Tony went to go talk to the witness who was still there along with other people who were watching what they were doing. Tony made his way back towards the team.

"Do you need help, McGemcity?"

"Tony." He said and then sighed.

"Yes, Probie."

"Nothing." He said as he got back to work. Tony shrugged and then got back to work writing more to his notes and then they all went back to the car to go back to the yard. They didn't see two of the people smile to each other and then walk away to their own car. They had found what they were looking for.

Once they knew who both of them were one of them watched and followed McGee the other did the same with Tony. They watched the team go to crime scene to crime scene. They never followed them back to headquarters.

Tony sighed as he wrote the last sentence in his report and then started printing it out. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva had already left and he was the only one here. He read his report again and then put it on Gibbs's desk and then he turned around and picked up his bag. He went home and then went back out. He went to a bar and started drinking.

He had gotten his second drink when he saw somebody sit next to him. He didn't see the other person slip something into his drink. They led him to the car and told him what to do. Tony didn't have a clue what he was doing.

Tony made his way towards the room and got out his lock picks. He opened the door and walked inside. He began looking around and putting things in his pocket and then went to the computer and started taking it apart to carry out.

McGee stopped in the parking lot and then looked into the compartment. He still had his badge and gun in it. He started the car back up and made his way back to his apartment. When he got closer to his apartment he heard a noise inside. He drew is gun and quietly opened the door. Inside Tony was taking apart his computer.

"Tony what are you doing?"

Tony moved away from the computer and started looking at the table. Tony never heard him.

"Tony." McGee said as he walked up to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony turned and there was no expression on his face and his eyes were glassy. He quickly called Gibbs and when he came they took Tony back to headquarters.

Ducky took his blood and gave it Abby to run tests on it. Tony was asleep in Abby's lab while the tests were running. When he woke up he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember that he had gone into McGee's house and not only grabbed things, but also tried to take his computer. He listened in horror as he heard McGee's words.

"I don't remember McGee. I would never do that to you had I known."

"I called out to you, but it was like you didn't hear me."

"I'm sorry, McGee. I didn't know."

"And I know why you didn't know." Abby said as she came up to the bullpen.

"How?" asked Tony as he watched Abby walk into the bullpen.

"It's a drug called Scopolamine. It is given to you in a drink, or is blown in your face. It makes you almost like a zombie and do what the person tells you to do. When you wake up the next morning you don't remember what happened. Some people take money out of their bank accounts, or give them things in their own house."

Tony gasped. "I don't know who it was, but I was in a bar and was having a drink and somebody sat next to me. I looked at the person and didn't see the other person slip something in my drink. This is like Atlas all over again." Tony said as he lowered his head.

"Atlas?" Ziva asked.

"We had a missing Marine named Atlas. Tony was tailing the person who we thought it was. He went into the bar and ordered a soda and the waitress slipped something in his drink. He was missing until we found him again."

Ziva nodded and then looked at McGee and Tony whose head was still lowered.

"I know it's a sign of weakness, Probie, but I'm sorry." Tony lifted his head and stared at McGee.

"Tony you didn't know. You were drugged and didn't know what you were doing."

Tony lowered his head again still not believing him.

Gibbs made his way over. Gibbs lightly slapped his head and was rewarded with Tony lifted his head again. "It's not your fault Tony. It was the drugs. Got it."

"Got it Boss."

They got the surveillance videos in the bar and finally found the two guys that had drugged Tony and told him what to do.

The End


End file.
